Pat Fraley
|birthplace = Seattle, Washington, U.S. |family = Renee Zimmerman (spouse) Patrick Richard Fraley (son) Ford Franklin Fraley (son) Henry Howard Fraley (son) Harrison Driggs Fraley (son) |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor Voice Over Teacher |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1979-present |status = Active |website = Pat Fraley }}Patrick Howard Fraley (born February 18, 1949) is an American voice actor and voice-over teacher, who is best known as the voice of Krang, Casey Jones, Baxter Stockman and numerous other characters from the 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles animated television series. He is also a member of Voice and Speech Trainers of America. Career His first role was in 1979, in Hanna-Barbera's Scooby-Doo Goes Hollywood where he supplied additional voices. In 1985, he voiced Ace on G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero and Hillbilly Jim on Hulk Hogan's Rock 'n' Wrestling. He played Slick the Turtle on ABC's The Littles. He later did the voices of Coach Frogface and Sludge on Galaxy High. A versatile voice artist in 1987, Fraley voiced 64 characters on the animated TV series Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Al, Aleister, Army Colonel, Antrax, Billy Jim Bob McJames, Bully, Chakahachi, Clown, Dr. Davens, Electrozapper, Erik/Erk Krang, Casey Jones, Cheese shop owner, Dippy, Dirtbag, Baxter Stockman, Barney Stockman, Fourth Goon, Gas station worker, The Great Boldini, Jewelry store salesman, Joey, Hans, Zak the Nutrino, Granitor, Burne Thompson, Kazuo Saki, Library security guard, Maitre'd, Malathor, Man with cotton candy, Mr. Reilly, Napoleon Bonafrog, Nasty Krangazoid, Obento, Rich man, Police chief, Policeman, Professor Mindbender, Raptor, Ray, Rich Man Rodney's butler, Rudy, Sailor, Scaredy Krangazoid, Scumbug, Seymour/Security guard, Second Viking, Short criminal, Sergeant O'Flaherty, Shogun, Slash, Smarty Krangazoid, Subway policeman, Third Goon, Titanus, Turtle cab driver, Wally cleaver, and Vernon Fenwick. In the 1980s and 1990s he appeared in guest roles on animated series such as Denver, the Last Dinosaur, Garfield and Friends, The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat, Little Clowns of Happytown, The New Yogi Bear Show, Filmation's Ghostbusters, Goof Troop, Bonkers, Gargoyles, Yo Yogi!, Batman: The Animated Series, Bobby's World, The Tick, James Bond Jr., The Mask: The Animated Series, The Little Mermaid, and The Angry Beavers. Pat voiced the title character in BraveStarr, Fireball in Saber Rider & the Star Sheriffs, Cousin It in The Addams Family, Max Ray in Ruby Spears' The Centurions, Lurky, Buddy Blue, On-X and Evil Force in Rainbow Brite, young Scrooge McDuck and Sir Guy Standforth in DuckTales, Gwumpki in Quack Pack, Sniff in Space Cats and as Wildcat in TaleSpin. He also voiced Kyle the Cat on The Tom and Jerry Kids Show and lead character, Marshal Moo Montana in Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa as well as Tuffy Smurf in The Smurfs. In 2004, Fraley appeared on Nickelodeon's My Life as a Teenage Robot and ChalkZone. The following year, he had a minor role in Disney's animated film The Wild and also voiced Fred's uncle Karl on an episode of What's New, Scooby-Doo?. He also had a role on camera as Mr. Harris in'' 'Til Death'' and did voices in the two live-action films The High Crusade and The Fisher King. In 2007, Fraley made his live-action voice role debut in the post-apocalyptic science fiction horror film I Am Legend where he voiced the President of the United States. Patrick substituted for Tim Allen in the early years as the voice of Buzz Lightyear in various video and computer games, merchandise, attractions, and the Disney On Ice Disneyland Adventure. He has voiced roles in Toy Story 2, Monsters, Inc., Chicken Little, Tangled, and Happy Feet Two and performed ADR work for films such as The Muppets and Lincoln. Filmography Animation Dubbing Animated Films *''The Snow Queen 2: The Snow King'' (2014) - Rahat Anime Dubbing Anime *''Saber Rider & the Star Sheriffs'' (1984-1985) - Fireball Hikari *''Crayon Shin-chan'' (1992-present) - Gary Nohara, Principal Enzo, Masked Muchacho, Additional Voices (Vitello Dub) Anime Films *''Porco Rosso'' (1992) - Additional Voices (Buena Vista Dub) *''Princess Mononoke'' (1998) - Additional Voices *''Tales from Earthsea'' (2006) - Weapon Salesman, Advisor #2 External Links *Pat Fraley at the Internet Movie Database *Pat Fraley at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Disney Category:Voice Actors for World Events Productions